Conventionally, this type of coaxial cable connector is known to have a connector body 10 and a securing ring 20 as shown in FIG. 7A. The connector body 10 has a tubular insertion section 12, a flange section 14, a fitting section 16, and so on. The insertion section 12 is insertable to between an insulation member 6, which is around a core wire 4 of a coaxial cable 2, and a braided conductor 8 around the insulation member 6. The flange section 14 is provided around the insertion section 12 to position the coaxial cable 2. The fitting section 16 is rotatably provided at the insertion section 12 on an opposite side of the coaxial cable 2, and into which an object to be connected, such as an F-type relay, an F-type antenna terminal and so on, can be screwed. The securing ring 20 is used to crimp (pressure-bond) and fix the coaxial cable 2 to the insertion section 12 of the connector body 10 from an outer periphery of the coaxial cable 2, after the insertion section 12 of the connector body 10 is inserted inside an inner periphery of the braided conductor 8 of the coaxial cable 2 (see Patent Literatures 1, 2 and so on, for example).
When attaching this type of coaxial cable connector to the coaxial cable 2, a tip end of the coaxial cable 2 is processed as follows. Firstly, a cover member 9 around the braided conductor 8 is removed by a predetermined length of La from the tip end of the coaxial cable 2. The braided conductor 8 is then folded back rearward along an edge of the cover member 9. Thereafter, the insulation member 6 inside the braided conductor 8 is cut off to protrude on the tip end side by a predetermined length of Lb. As a result, the core wire 4 is exposed by a predetermined length of Lc.
After the processing of the coaxial cable 2, the coaxial cable connector is fixed to the coaxial cable 2. That is, as shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, after the securing ring 20 is fitted to the coaxial cable 2, the connector body 10 is inserted from the tip end side of the coaxial cable 2 such that the insulation member 6 is inserted into the insertion section 12. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 7C, the securing ring 20 is moved toward the tip end side of the coaxial cable 2 to be arranged around the insertion section 12. A pair of crimping projections (pressure-bonding projections) 22, 24 provided in a protruding manner on the securing ring 20 is then crimped with a pair of pliers or the like (see FIGS. 7D and 7E).
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-167963
Patent Literature 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-108566